Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 26
, Czech Republic |presenters = |executive = Paul Manea |conductor = |director = |host = |opening = Lenny performing "Hell.o" |interval = |map year = 26 | col1 = #22B14C | tag1 = Confirmed countries that have selected their song and/or performer | col2 = #782167 | tag2 = Confirmed countries | col3 = #FFC20E | tag3 = Former participants |entries = 49 (to date) |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = TBD |pre = 25 |nex = 27 }} Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 26, also known as ESCT #26, will be the twenty-sixth edition of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged. It took place in Jerusalem, after Lenny won the twenty-fifth edition with her song "Hell.o" obtaining 224 points. 49 countries confirmed its participation in the 26th edition of the contest. This includes Latvia, who returned after an one-edition absence due to budget cuts. Once again edition, because of the high amount of participant countries, a Pre-qualification round was introduced, where the bottom 4 from each semifinal from last edition will compete to win a spot in the Semifinals. The voting countries will be the own participating countries and a jury voting based in the votes from the Big 5. The 5 countries with most votes will go through the Semifinals. TBD from Unknown will be the twenty-sixth winner of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged with the song TBD with a total of TBD points. Unknown finishing in second place and Unknown finishing in third place. Logo and theme The twenty-sixth edition logo of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged was previously designed by Alex Ramírez the main producer of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged and the executive conseulor, Paul Manea. The main idea was to transmit something shocking, intense and energetic due to the some issues that the contest was suffering in the last editions. Overcoming those issues between all the producers and participants, led to this magnificient logo and everything is possible if you want to Make It Real, which that's where the slogan came from. Participants Forty-nine countries confirmed its participation in the 26th edition of the contest. This includes Latvia, who returned after an one-edition absence due to budget cuts. Returning artists Jelena Rozga was internally selected to represent Croatia; she previously represented the country in the nineth edition. Elena Gheorge returned to the contest for the fourth time and the third time with Glance; they represented Moldova in the seventh and sixteenth edition; Elena also represented Romania along with Danny Mazzo in the thirteenth edition. Bibi Bourelly returned to the contest after having previously represented Luxembourg in the nineteenth edition. 'Songs' Results 'Quarterfinal' * 8 countries will participate in the quarter-final. * The four countries in the quarter-final with the highest scores according to the voting from each voting country, will qualify to the Semifinals. Semifinal 1 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Semifinal 2 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Grand Final Score sheet Pre-Semifinal Round Semifinal 1 Semifinal 2 Grand Final Voting and spokespersons TBA See also *Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged